An Angels Flame
by mirigotchi
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Happy secrets or secrets you shar with firends.But his secret is one that no one would have ever guessed. So when he is kidnapped and his seal which holds that secret breaks, your image of Sawada Tsunayoshi can shatter forever. First Fanfiction, but please R
1. Proloug

**An Angels Flame**

**Prolog**

It was a normal day. A normal day with waking up with an hit from the spawn of Satan, almost getting bitten to death from a certain skylark and failing miserable in class.

So how did it get like this?! Vongola Decimo A.K.A Sawada Tsunayoshi thought.

He was currently hanging from a cross, bleeding and hungry.

Not in all heaven did he think that someone knows about that. No, he didn´t mean that he was Vongola Decimo. No, he meant his darkest secret. This damn secret which should never be known.

This seal within him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Reborn was a hitman.

He was the world's greatest hitman.

And he was currently in rage.

No one kidnaps his pupil.

Especially not before his very own eyes.

With him are all Tsuna´s friends, family and allies.

First of all the 10nth Generation of Vongola.

Gokudera Hayato, the storm, was calm.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain, wasn´t cheerful.

Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun, was quiet.

Bovino Lambo, the lightning, didn´t brawl.

Hibari Kyoya, the cloud, was crowding.

Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, the mists, weren´t smirking and shy.

Behind them the Shimon, Millefiore, Arcobaleno, Kokuyo and Varia with equal expressions.

When this is happening there would be hell to pay.

After weeks they had finally found the hideout of these flies which dared to kidnap their sky.

It was in an old church, deep in the forest of Namimori. They didn´t had a plan. Just one resolve which let the dying will flame burn brightly:

Rescue one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The famiglia didn´t had a chance. They were destroyed, one could say massacred.

"Hurry! Here he is!" one screamed. Who it was they didn´t care. They found him.

Tied to an cross, bleeding and unconscious. Behind him was a mosaic of colours.

"Hahaha!"

Everyone turned to the boss of the famiglia, standing near a lever, smirking. The group gripped their bloody weapons tighter and made themselves ready for attacking.

The boss smirks just more and he made a disappointed sound.

"You know, if I were you I wouldn´t even think of attacking, you know? Because this lever will send electronic waves into your dear boss and I don't know how much volt he can withstand."

The group stayed there in silence for a while, before Reborn asked: "Why did you kidnap him? You must be stupid to go against Vongola. What do want? Money? Fame? Revenge?"

The enemy made an thinking noise before he broke out laughing. Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Nooo~ Don´t tell me you don´t know! That's just naïve. Really!"

"don´t… tell… them…" came an quiet and raspy voice .

Tsuna had regained conscious and looked his kidnapper in the amused eyes. Some friends sighed in relief, when they heard him speak, some frowned like Reborn.

What secret did his student have, that he didn´t know?

He couldn´t think about it long, because Tsuna screamed in pain and coughed blood.

The boss had an blank face as he pushed the lever.

"You-" Reborn spat out.

Another scream.

"I don´t like it to be commanded, especially not from you. I just want that seal to be broken." He said nonchalant.

"No, you…. can´t-" Tsuna breathed out before he screamed again.

"Which seal?" Byakuran asked. He didn´t like this. He had an Idea, but he really hoped he wouldn´t be right. But when yes… he gritted his teeth.

"Now we understand each other." The kidnapper said and pulled the lever back. The electronic waves stopped and Tsuna tried to regain his breath, his face twisted in pain.

"Of course I mean the seal in this boy which hides his true self. With this true self I can gain immortality! Isn´t that great? And you didn´t know!"

It would be hell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

„Immortality?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Yes!" the boss sang.

"How…? Yuni voiced out their thoughts.

The boss, Emilio, smirked again.

"That my dear, is easy. Just a little ritual. But it needs his true self." He answered.

Reborn gritted his teeth. He didn´t liked, where this is going.

"You talk about his true self… what is that?" Fon asked. He had the same thoughts as Reborn. After the Representative War, Tsuna became something like his little Brother, no not just him. Every one of the Arcobaleno grew closer to him.

"The Angel of Life and Death, am I right?" Mukuro guessed.

Many heads turned to him, many in disbelief. But Mukuro didn´t look them in the eyes. His heterochromatic eyes bored them into an amused Emilio. This Emilio clapped his hands and mocked him: "Hundred points!"

"Jyuudaime´s… an angel?" Gokudera muttered with wide eyes.

"So when this is cleared, I would like to continue the ritual, you so graceful crashed." The boss said und pushed the lever to full power. Tsuna´s painful screams echoed through the halls, which just stopped when he coughed blood.

"Stop!" Chrome cried.

All the others began attacking just to freeze, because they couldn´t move.

Emilio´s eyes glinted mischievous.

After minutes the screaming stopped and Tsuna´s Eyes were covered by his bangs as he mumbled something to himself. The kidnapper pulled the lever back and raised his eyebrow.

"…Disgusting humans… peasants… low-life worms…." Tsuna mumbled.

Two beautiful wings unfolded themselves on Tsuna´s back. One, black as the night and the other white as snow. His soft brown hair grew until his back, but as gravity fighting on his head as ever. His normal brown eyes were now as red as blood and hard as stone.

"Who… dared to open the seal?" his melodic voice asked.

"Ah, that would be me!" Emilio said and bowed to the angel. He was exited. He would soon be immortal!

Tsuna´s eyes drifted to him and he didn´t said anything.

"And what is your wish, human?"

Tsunas voice was strong.

Emilio stood straight and answered: "Immortality! I want to live forever! To be a god!"

The beautiful angel huffed, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Really… what is it, with immortality and humans?" He wondered, but asked instead: "Why would I? Give me one reason. What good comes from living forever?"

No one spook. That was a difficult question. Sure, it has answers, but what did Tsuna wanted to hear? What wanted the Angel of Life and Death, an immortal being for an answer?

Emilio stared at Tsuna and Tsuna stared back. Then the brunet laughed.

"What? You expected me to give you immortality just like that? You earthlings are getting more impudent than I thought you would!"

"You-" Emilio began and drew his gun. He shoot with the words: "If I can´t gain Immortality, no one should!"

Everyone wanted to shout but they could just stare, as Tsuna looked at the bullet that came to him in an abnormal speed.


	4. Chapter 3

Tada! It´s an update! Thank you all very much for reading and favoriting/ following/ whatever!

Just to know the next two weeks, I am very busy in form from exams (damn them). So I don´t know if I can upload chapters T.T So I will do my best today!

**to magi889**: thank you very much! (bows) You are my very first reviewer! I was really happy! Well here it is!

**to Anisthasia**: thank you! I hope I can meet your expectations! And here is my Update!

**to **: Haha! Here it is!

**to death angel alice**: Wow! and to your question: I´ll explain it in this and in the next chapter! :3 Well this story can be named a theory of why his flames are so pure and why he can stand up after being beaten up!

Holy shit! I forgot the disclaimer!

**disclaimer: I don´t own Khr! **If I would... ( evil smirk)

**warnings:** Bad grammar, OOC-ness ( Well, duh...)

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in a pinch.

Just now a bullet is coming in his direction.

Well he could easily dodge it, but he is currently hanging from an cross and can´t move.

It´s not like he couldn´t take the bullet, he is immortal. But he still feels the pain of dying.

That he would like to prevent, thank you very much.

Reborn watched carefully as Tsuna stared lazily at the bullet, which went slower and slower and finally stoped in front of his face. It flew there in middle air.

What did he do?

"You wouldn´t think that I could be killed with that, right? If I can be killed…" His pupil mumbled the last part, but as the greatest hitman, Reborn could hear it.

Emilio wasn´t shocked at all. He laughed like crazy and said: "I expected that! Of course I can´t kill an angel with an normal bullet! Take that! Explosion!"

As he said that, the bullet exploded. The smoke was thick.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma called out frightenend.

"Yes?" came an smooch tenor from within the smoke.

Feathers flew throgh the air, as the smoke cleared.

There stood Tsuna. Normal, like nothing happened. The beautiful angel sighed, his wings disappearing feather for feather. He went to Emilio, his form straightened and screaming: don´t mess with me. It was the form of an Mafia boss.

"You know?" he purred as he stodd with Emilio face to face, "I would like it If you would stay still and don´t disturb us." Tsuna raised his hand and flicked Emilios forehead.

Crash!

The boss crashed into the wall meters behind him. He didn´t stand up or made an sound.

The brunet straightened his torn and burned T-shirt before he turned to the audience. No one said anything. They wanted to say something, however they were captivated in the angels red eyes, which looked like they were burning.

"So, any questions?" finally Tsuna said.

"Who are you? You aren´t my pupil." Reborn asked the question which burned on the tip of his tounge which seemed like forever.

"Ah. You can call me just Tsu. I´m the Angel of Life and Death. But I´m Sawada Tsunayoshi too, well from the name."

"What do you mean, you are the trash just from the name." asked a raging Xanxus.

"That is… Well being immortal is very boring, when you life since the birth of the earth. So I made it into my hobby to watch humans. Like that I met Sawada Nana. I grew fond of her. She was… interesting. You could even say I was jealousy of Iemitsu, this… Then she became pregnant. I was happy, but I could feel something was wrong with the baby, as I am the Angel of Life and Death."

Lal´s eyes widened as she put the pieces together. "So you say.."

"Yes." Tsu ended her sentence,

"The original Sawada Tsunayoshi was an stillborn."


	5. Chapter 4

Hopefully this satisfy you for the time I can´t upload. You need to know that I can be very lazy when I want, but I hope I can update on a regular basis!

**to death angel alice**: Here is part two of the explanation of Nana´s and Tsu´s relationship!

If you have any questions, ask me! ;)

**disclaimer: I don´t own khr. **(sorrowful sigh)

**warnings: bad grammar, ooc-ness**

* * *

**Chapter4**

Silence.

They all waited for Tsu to continue, which he did: "I know, it´s hard to believe. However it´s the truth. As an angel I can´t lie."

"There is one thing I don´t understand." Verde said.

"I think I know what. I had a friend, which rewinded the time of my body to an baby and kami sealed my power and my memories." Tsu answered.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. He noticed that Tsu struggled with the word friend. Who did he mean? The infant tsked. Too many questions, not much answers.

"But… why, lil´bro?" Dino asked.

Tsu crossed his arms and thought. "Hmm… I became to like her very much as I told you and what do you want? A happy Nana or a depressious Nana? I prefer a happy one, especially when Iemitsu isn´t there to take care of her." Lal wanted to say something but Tsu didn´t let her: " You, Lal, know as much as I do, that he would get to work after months of sorrow. He would take his boss- façade and report for duty."

The ex-half-Arcobaleno closed her mouth and gritted her teeth. Not because Tsu didn´t let her speak, no, because his words were true. Fucking True.

Lambo as a five year old did not understand much they were saying, but he did understand, that his Tsuna-nii was different. He struggled in Chromes arms until she let him free. He didn´t know, why the adults don´t move when they could, since Tsu let the kidnapper fly into the wall. He ran to his big brother with big eyes. Tsu looked at Lambo as he stared at him. He put his hands under Lambos armpits and lifted him up. The cow just continued to stare, as Tsu put his hand in front of him and the hand began to glow. It was very warm and Lambo fell to sleep in his brothers arms.

"What are you extremly doing?!" screamed Ryohei with an confused face. He saw how Lambo fell asleep but didn´t know why. It had to do with his glowing hand and that he didn´t trust.

Tsu huffed: "I heal him."

"You can do that?" Fon asked disbelieving.

"I am the Angel of Life." Duh.

"Pfft-" somone laughed in the shadows.

Everybody turned to the person with the iron-hat.

"Ah, you." Tsu said monotous.

Checkerface smiled and bowed to Tsu: "It´s nice seeing this you again. You didn´t change much."

Tsu pouted. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that she is on her way to your house." Checkerface answered.

All coulor vanished from the angels face as his expression turned to horror.

"HIE!" his famous shriek came from him. He put Lambo into Chromes arms again and began walking to his house. Reborn hopped on his shoulder and he asked him: "Who is she?"

Tsu glanced to him and turned to the others: "Okay! You can go home now! Except maybe the guardians! I could need your support. Checkerface, are the others with her?"

Checkerface shaked his head and Tsu sighed in relief.

The others stood there dumbfonded except the guardians which are hurrying to follow, as Tsu answered Reborns question:

"Mi, the Angel of Time and Space. This friend and Nightmare."

* * *

I have a crazy Idea:

If you want to, you can guess Mi´s personality.

I hope this doesn´t count as an cliffhanger...

So we get to the humor! I like funny szenes and I hope I can make you laugh with Mi! (This was an hint, when you want to guess.)


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! I could just update this because I just had school until 11.30! Yatta!

**to sy94**: hopefully this can answer your question!

**to death angel alice and Anisthasia**: I have answered your questions as an pm because it does not fit into this chapter and some time ahead and this were complicated themes which needed more explanation. I hope this helped you.

**disclaimer: I don´t own khr! **(or any of these beautiful mangas out there in the world)

**warnings: bad grammar **(I´m working on that!), **OOC-ness, Mi** (she definitely needs a warning)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Just before Tsuna's house, they stopped running and Tsu hid behind a corner. The others stood behind him, as he glanced at the entrance of his house. He could make out the form of a hooded person which looked at the house and then without warning turned to him.

Quickly he hid again and pressed himself against the wall, hoping to become one with it.

Hopefully she didn´t saw me, hopefully she didn´t saw me, he chanted in his mind, hopefully she didn´t-

"Ah~ Found you!"

Shit.

He stepped out and laughed nervously, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Were you playing hide and seek?" the hooded person asked slightly confused.

"We were playing hide and seek? Why didn´t you tell me? Ahaha," Yamamoto laughed while he too stepped out.

"You- Baseball freak! Now our cover is blown up because of you!" Gokudera shouted angrily while he took out his dynamite.

"Extreme" Ryohei seemed to need to add.

Tsu wanted to facepalm as all the guardians now stepped out of the shadows. He turned out the bickering and asked: "What are you doing here, Mi?"

The person, which is now named Mi, just clapped her hands and sang: "I missed you!"

"You saw me two hours ago," Tsu deadpanned, which got the other angel to pout.

"What do you mean bossu? Weren´t you kidnapped in that time?" Chrome asked shyly, who got now all attention. She became flustered and hid behind Mukuro who just kufufued.

"Well being kidnapped is booooriiiing and so I kept him company." The 1, 46 cm tall girl answered and hugged Tsu´s arm, who just sighed.

"All the time you knew where the herbivore was and you didn´t tell us?" Hibari said as he took out his beloved steel-tonfa from don´t know where.

"It was not necessary. If Tsu wanted freedom he would take it. I would have of course helped, if it was needed. But as I said earlier, it was not necessary." Mi said seriously.

It was quiet. Nobody said anything, surprised that the blond woman said something without fooling course this was the first meeting, but somehow the knew, that when Mi isn´t fooling around, you should not be on her bad side.

"Yes yes, I know you would have," Tsu smiled as he patted the smaller girl´s head. Said girl purred and leaned into the touch.

Reborn in the meanwhile had hopped on the wall surrounding Tsuna´s House and watched the interaction with eyes like a hawk. Every move, every word from Mi was analyzed from him.

"So Mi, you-"he began saying, stopping when Mi glared at him.

"Just Tsu-chan and the girls can call me by my angel name. You can call me by my earth name Miria," Miria hissed.

Reborn did not say anything.

Ah, don´t get me wrong. He was not frightened. Hell would freeze three times over before the greatest hitman would be frightened.

He was impressed.

In all his lifetime nobody spoke up against him.

The infant smirked and said: "So Miria, you are the Angel of Time and Space. I can guess you are the reason why the Vongola ring didn´t reject Tsu."

Miria also smirked. "Of course. After all I can control the tri-ni-set, if I want to, as promised from Sepira-chan and Checkerface-chan. That means you too."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and told her: "But I´m not part of the Arcobaleno anymore. My pupil made sure of that."

The blonds smirk just got wider: "Sure he did that, but you were part of it and you are still in your infant form. So what would you do if I did that?" She flicked her wrist.

"What do you-"Reborn widened his eyes by two centimeters as he noticed the high difference and his deep bass voice.

He was an adult again.


End file.
